fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Future Hope
Future Hope '''is an upcoming platformer game that will be released sometime in 2015. This is the third IP to be created by GalaxySoft Inc, and will be released on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, and PC. Xbox Live Arcade/PlayStation Store Description Story Prologue '''PLANET EARTH, MILKY WAY GALAXY The year is 3118. Earth is living in peace because of new technological advances. However, that was about to change. The Xetoi aliens attacked Earth, searching for the Magma Core. The planet was evacuated as flooding had swept over the lands. Some stayed back and rebelled, but ultimately fell to the forces of the Xetoi. It was a dark time. Chapter 1 "Flaming Beginnings" 2 years later.... PLANET MARS, MILKY WAY GALAXY All of the humans had been evacuated from the planet Earth. It was now 3120, and humans were failing to survive in the harsh climate of Mars. The Geartend family had set up Geartend Family Warehouse (GFW) to give hope to the humans. Dudley Geartend, the only son of the family, had left the place to explore the world around his home in the city of Genazzan. He eventually comes across a strange piece of technology. Some codes on the back help Dudley by translating to "WHEN EARTH WAS EVACUATED, WE WERE LEFT." Confused, he heads towards the temple of the goddess Sesli for advice. Upon arrival, Dudley discovers that Sesli has found an energy fragment she was desperately seeking. This caused her to manifest into a human-like form. Dudley hears an earthquake from outside, and he goes out to find what caused it. After some examination, he finds a piece of rock belonging to a creature named Zotroz. Later, Sesli and Dudley head out to find the creature, only to interrupt his nap. Angered, the creature attacked the duo. Dudley used his upgraded blaster to fight the beast, only to find it is immune to his blasts. Sesli combines her staff with Dudley's blaster and it instantly takes out the monster. The blaster seperates and the two wonder if the staff was created using the same materials as the blaster. Meanwhile, back inside the limits of the HomeCity, an alarm goes off at the GFW. Dudley returns to find the warehouse destroyed and his family captured by two robots. He immediately prepares his blaster, but a dark figure swoops onto the ground. The figure simply snaps its fingers and everything that it owns disappears. Dudley falls to the ground as he loses all hope. Sesli convinces him to get back up and continue fighting. Dudley remembers his father mentioned something about the "Emergency Hatch" and heads inside the warehouse to find it. After finding and opening the hatch, the two find the parts for a spaceship, some fuel for the spaceship, and a bag of weapons. Sesli, using her powers, builds the rocket and fuels it. The two take off to the second planet known to man called Gas-2045, where Sir Farou (one of the main villains' minions) awaits them with Dudley's brother in captivity. Meanwhile, on the distant planet of Sunench, that same mysterious figure has his robots bring Dudley's father into his office. The figure is revealed to be an old nemesis of Duke (Dudley's father) named Nezzifar Powie. Nezzifar states that he has unfinished business with the Geartend family and proceeds to encase Duke in a tube, which slowly fills with gas as the scene fades to black. Chapter 2 "A Bit More Gassy" Chapter 3 "Fatal Outersides" Characters Playable *Dudley Geartend (voice of Jason Griffth)- The hero of this game, and the only son of the Geartend Family. He uses his laser grappling hook to grab faraway objects, and it can be converted into a laser blaster. *Sesli Urau (voice of Deedee Magno)- A goddess from Uranus who seeks to protect the lives of adventurers. Her signature weapon is a staff, allowing her to control enemies on-screen. Stages There are a total of six worlds in this game. In each world, there are six levels, including a boss level. World 1: Volcanic Outskirts Volcanic Outskirts takes place outside of Genazzan, and the boss is Zotroz. World 2: Carbonation Dome Carbonation Dome takes place on the planet Gas-2045, a planet away from Genazzan. The boss is Sir Farou. World 3: Unknown Rings Unknown Rings takes place on the planet Maatur and it's boss is Spin Dinn. World 4: Belching Beach World 5: Tropical Observatory World 6: Sunbake Hideout Development Future Hope was first unveiled at the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase on April 12th, 2014. The game was set to feature a dystopian Earth, trying to recover from an alien invasion 2 years prior to the game's events. SonicFanG7 stated that the graphics would look like a combination of graphics from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''and ''Mega Man, and that you would use weapons taken from enemies to fight against them. Not much about the game is currently known outside of the provided information. Trivia *The boss level passwords all contain a reference to a certain video game. **MARIOFIREBOSS- Referring to the ''Super Mario ''games. **SONICRINGBOSS- Referring to the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''games. **MASTERCHEFBOSS- Referring to the ''Halo ''games. **LEGENDOFBOSSDA- Referring to the ''Legend of Zelda ''games. *Daniel Radcliffe was once considered for playing Dudley Geartend, but denied the role ever being offered. *A deleted level's concept art shows a location looking like Pluto would've been playable in the game. Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2015 Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Games